Various automated beverage dispensers for making hot or cold beverage products are known in the art. In a conventional beverage dispenser, a metered amount of water-soluble beverage powder, stored in a powder storage chamber, and a metered amount of hot or cold water, supplied from a water source, are conveyed into a mixing chamber to produce a beverage product, which is dispensed into a cup. In more sophisticated beverage dispensers, a number of different types of beverage making powders are stored in a storage chamber to produce different types of beverage products, e.g., coffee, tea, hot chocolate or exotic tropical drinks, at a user's choice. Because these beverage dispensers conveniently produce different types of beverage products with consistently high quality, these types of beverage dispensers are finding increasing acceptance with households, restaurants and the vending machinery industry.
In the above described beverage dispensers, the common problem is caking or clumping, caused by humidity, of the beverage making powders. When the powders are caked or clumped, dispensing the powders in accurate amounts becomes difficult, and, in some extreme cases, powders may become unsuitable for human consumption. Therefore, dehumidifiers that can efficiently control humidity inside the powder storage chambers are highly desired.